


:)

by Ilovepercyhahsjksi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovepercyhahsjksi/pseuds/Ilovepercyhahsjksi
Summary: So this is just something I wrote, first chapter is not complete. If you like it I will continue it 💃but its kinda just here cause I don't have space on my phone 💔





	:)

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar errors and bad writing cus Idk shit ✋🏽

Its sad. Everyone looks up to me, some younger campers even try to copy my every move, that's sad, I'm actually am one of the weakest heros out there. You're probably wondering 'why would he call himself weak? he literally defeated the titan king'. I know, I don't mean I'm weak physically, I mean I'm weak mentally, and emotionally. In everyone elses eyes, I'm the kid who eats blue food, makes sassy comments, and asks dumb-ass questions but under it all I'm scared, scared that I'll cause some of my best friends to die just like I did in the second Titan war. I blame myself for their deaths, I blame myself for everything.

And tartarus, just saying the name makes me want to grab my blankets and crawl to the corner of my room. I saw the true version of it, so my nightmares are worse than Annabeths. I have no shoulder to cry on, no one to comfort me, I'm Annabeths shoulder to cry on, her comfort, so I can't go to her whining about nightmares.

I can't have anything I need......like a daddy. Truth is I'm a little, I go into little space and all that shit when no ones around to witness it. I want a daddy to care for me, and love me, and punish me for being a 'bad boy', but if everyone found out I'm gay and a little, fuck they probably don't even know what a little is, they would look at me with disgust, and hatred, who knows, maybe they'll even ban me from camp and I'd have to go to camp Jupiter. But I really want a daddy, specifically speaking, I want jason, to be my daddy. He's basically everything a little wants, hot, sexy, a deep raspy voice, a nice body, and also I 'accidently' saw a peek of his dick while we were out swimming. I basically want the 11 inches of cock slammed into me. And when he smiles, or waves at me, it makes me feel more submissive than I already am, and that, causes me to go into little space. 

Now, I have exactly 8 minutes before I fully go into little space, I usually head to my cabin but when I'm to far from there I'll go to the woods- 'CAKE BY THE OCEAN' "Eeekkk!" I jumped- okay, more like fell out of bed from my alarm clock, ow. I always think out my everyday thoughts before getting out of bed so I don't get distracted, and daze out so my friends won't worry about me, sign, I untangle myself from the blankets that wrapped around me and headed to my bathroom. I sleep naked so I didn't have the trouble of taking off my clothes when I headed in the shower. I get out the shower and dry myself off, I put on some white boxers, some grey sweatpants, and a navy blue hoodie over my camp half-blood t-shirt. I wasn't training anyone today so I might as well take advantage of the situation, and dress comfortably. I actually hate training, it builds up muscle, I want a fragile kind of body, kinda like Nico's, but not as much. 

I opened my door, just to find Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and Oh gods, Jason fucking grace. "Uh, what'd I do now?" I asked them. Nico crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We came to get you for breakfast." He stated the obvious fact. Annabeth spoke next. "Right, but I heard some muffled talking in there, who were you talking to?" She raised an eyebrow. I gulped. I didn't know I was thinking out loud earlier. "I was just uh, wondering aloud what foods I like." It came out more than a question than an answer but they didn't question me any farther. Annabeth looked me up and down. Not gonna lie it made me a bit self conscious. "You should seaweed brain, or else your gonna get as bad as Nico, you lost a lot of muscle." She pointed out. I think I heard Nico protesting, but I was focused on jason and piper, they were whispering into each other's ears but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Jason noticed me starring and also looked me up and down. A shade of light pink crept on my face but I don't think anybody noticed. "Yeah perce" Jason looked me in the eye as he spoke. "You lost so much muscle, if we went one on one, I think I'd win." He grinned. Oh no, I thought. Piper smacked him in the back of his head and scolded him for misbehaving. I have to leave before I go into little space. Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek. I flinched. She left her hand on my shoulder. "Percy you okay? You look a little pale and keep dazing off." She looked me in the eyes, you could see the worry on her face.  
"O-oh, I'm just tired, p-probably from not eating a l-lot." I'm a terrible lier. "You should really eat more percy." Jason piped up. "Yes daddy." My eyes widened and my face paled. I forgot I have 4 more minutes before I go into little space. "Uh, Percy, why'd you just call Jason......daddy?" Annabeth asked me. I looked up and everyone's eyes were on me. Piper mumbled something under her breath and her face was bright red, Jason looked confused as fuck, Nico disappeared minutes ago, and Annabeth looked curious. I turned to go back to my cabin but a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing so. 2 minutes left. I was on the verge of tears. They couldn't find out, they can't. I turned to see Jason with worry in his eyes. "Percy, tell us what's wrong." He said sternly. I can't submit, not now. I tried to pull my hand away but his grip was too strong. "No, no let me go, before its to late, PLEASE!" I cried out. Piper took a step forward so she was side by side with Jason. "To late for what, Percy, Jason is not gonna let you until you tells us what's the matter." She said firmly.

Jason's p.o.v.  
Percy's lip started to quiver while his eyes watered. Annabeth put her arms out in a calming manner. "Per-" She started but percy cut her off with his cry. "WAHHHHHH!!!" Percy was now full out crying, like baby crying, luckily, all the other campers were at the dining pavilion. I don't think anyone's ever seen percy cry, not even annabeth. I let go of his wrist but he continued to cry. Everyone froze, no one knew what to do, until Piper spoke up. "Jason jason, hurry up and give him a hug!" She commanded while rapidly tapping on my shoulder. Was that excitement in her eyes? "Try Jason, he did call you daddy, maybe he thinks your his dad?" Annabeth said. She did have a point there. I hugged Percy while he cried in my chest but he eventually hugged me back. I pulled away to look at his face. He eyes were blood shot from crying, and his face had tear stains. "Perce you okay now?" He nodded. I again felt Piper rapidly tapping on my shoulder. She leaned in my ear. "Call him baby boy." She whispered. I gave her a confused look. I looked over to Annabeth who was just as confused as me. "You okay with this?" Annabeth glanced at Percy. "Yeah, I mean what else could we do, Piper seems to know what's going on...." "I'll tell you later" Piper giggled. I Iooked back at Percy. Here it goes. "What's wrong baby boy?" I said to him. He blushed and put his head to my chest. "Daddy do you love me?" He asked.  
I Looked at Piper and Annabeth to see if they had something to say, but they were to busy in thought, probaby thinking why he was acting like this. "Uhhhhhh, I guess I do?" Percy looked at me. He was tearing up. "I-I THOUGHT YOU DID!" He yelled. I looked at him shocked. I mean I do love him? but not like that. He looked down at his feet in shame. Though there was nothing to be shameful of. "Sorry daddy for yellling.....you can punish me." He whispered. He looked up at me and grinned. "But I love being punished." I raised an eyebrow. Is he talking about, that kinky stuff some people do? Annabeth gestured me to lean towards her by her mouth. "Piper told me to tell you to say 'I know you do baby boy' and then slap his ass." I looked at her like she was crazy.  
"And your okay with this?" She shrugged. "Not really but it's the only idea we have right now." I glanced at Percy who tilted his head confused. "Once Percy's in his right mind he's gonna kill me, so you better take responsibility!" I whisper yelled. I gulped and turned to Percy who was still in my arms. "I know you do baby boy." I slapped his butt. He flinched, and turned a bright red crimson color. Damn hes gonna kill me. "Daddy cans us goes in side?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Piper put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. I forgot her and Annabeth were there. "Great idea, the other campers are starting to fall out..." She was right, breakfast had ended early. "So" Piper clapped her hands together. "Annabeth don't you have you train some campers?  
I'll stay with Jason and Percy, and come to you to explain what's going on." Percy hugged me tight. "He's mine!" So I guess I'm his now, huh. "Yes, yes, now lets go inside." Piper pushed us in. "Uh I guess I'll see you guys later?" Annabeth said and walked off. Once we were inside piper instructed me to sit on percy's bed and pull up the covers. Percy stared at me and fiddled with his fingers. I smiled at him. "Baby why don't you change into your pajamas and come with me in the bed." Percy blushed and nodded and went over to his closet. Piper grinned and gave me a thumbs up.  
I widened my eyes. Did-did I just call him baby? "Jason, I'm breaking up with you." Piper gave me a blank stare, but you could clearly tell she was trying to hide her laugh. I flinched. "What?! Why?" To be honest I didn't feel anything when she said that, our relationship was a lie in the begining. I also kinda forgot Piper was my girlfriend for a sec, oops. "You, you had a girlfriend!" I got out of my thoughts and looked at Percy. He was sniffling his tears.  
"Percy-" He clenched his hands around his clothes he was holding. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. "Okay, how are we gonna fix this?" I didn't have time to think out why piper broke up with me. "I dunno improvise." Piper shrugged her shoulders. Sigh. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Percy, please open the door..." The door slowly opened. Percy hid half his face behind the door. His eyes were red like early. "What do you want?" I walked in and closed the door behind me. I picked percy up bridal style. He was surprisingly very light. I sat him on the toilet next to the tub and placed his folded clothes on the sink. I bent down to his level grabbing his hands and looked him in the eyes. He blushed again. "Percy, piper and I were never a thing, but Piper and me are best-friends, and partners in everything, so when she said that, she meant we would break up as partners." I said honesty. Okay yeah I was lieing but what else was I supposed to say. "R-really?" He asked hopefully. "Really, I'm really sorry that you thought that so I'll do anything you ask." He had his thinking face on which he rarely has on  
cause you know, he doesn't think. "I-I want you to change me!" He wants me to change him? "Sure baby." I figured it'd be better if I called him baby in this state. I stood up and grabbed his clothes off the counter where he had placed them. It was a light gray over sized shirt, a pink skirt, a diaper, and pink pacifier. All I thought was how he got hold of this stuff, and it seems he's like a baby I guess? Or like his mind is thinking he's a one. And I do NOT know how to change a diaper. "I don't know how to change a diaper perce." I gave him the hard truth. "O-oh t-then you don't have t-too." He hung his head low, and fiddled with his fingers. He had a habit of that I guess. He looked so disappointed and sad. "I could TRY to do it." He whipped his head up. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and lay it on the floor. He then lay on the blanket in a baby position. I gulped. I had to look at his private parts. "There are wipes in the draw." He said in a cute baby voice with a light pink blush on his face. "You want me to wipe you too....?" He nodded again. I have to touch them to. That thought made me a little perv-y if that makes sense. I grabbed the wipes from the draw. "You ready?" I asked him. He nodded again. I first took off his sweat shirt and sweat pants. Then I took off his T-shirt so you could see his bare chest. Lastly I took off his boxers. So now he was fully naked. I blushed a deep crimson red. His little hole was light pink and so was his cock and nipples. He's so beautiful I thought. I grabbed a wipe at ready. I started wiping it around his hole. It just looked so tempting and inviting like it was begging me to put 'it' in. I put my finger in my mouth and slowly sucked on it. I traced it around his hole. He moaned quietly. That just made me do more. I slowly slipped two of my fingers in. He let out more tiny helpless moans as I fucked his hole with my fingers. Gods I was getting hard. I frowned and stopped. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. I felt percy grab my hand that was in him. I looked up to him in the state he was in, ruffled hair panting, and flustered, I think I just got even harder. I flinched from the loud knocks from the door. "What's taking you guys so long?!" I signed gods that scared me. "Al-almost done!" I yelled back. I turned back to percy and saw he was sexually frustrated, and also tried using my hand to get him off. "Percy-baby, we'll have to take care of it later." I said hesitantly. He whined and pulled me closer. "Please." He whimpered. I signed. What piper said, improvise. "Be a good boy and let me change you hm? You want to be a good boy right?" Where were all my words coming from?! Gods, I amaze myself. He whimpered but said "Yes daddy." He let go of me and let me change his diaper. It was a lot harder then it seemed to but I finished in no less then 4 minutes and by that time both our pps had gone soft. I got up and dried my hands after washing them. I had already dressed percy so he was sitting on the toilet while I was by the door. "Um percy you coming?" He frowned and stretched his arms out to me. "Carry please." He whined. I mentally signed and went over to pick him up. "Arms." I said. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I lifted his legs while he put them around my waist and my hands firmly on his butt. I walked out the bathroom carrying percy seeing piper sitting on a bean bag that percy had in the corner of his room. When she saw me she directly pointed to the bed. "Lets get to bed perc." I said softly. I felt him nod in my shoulder when I ot to the bed. I got in took my shoes off and pulled the cover over us both. He had his arms around my waist and head on my....dick. I signed. I turned my head to to piper.


End file.
